Willing Sacrifice
by rainingWolf
Summary: "So you're going to be a docile lamb, waiting to be slaughtered, just for your beliefs?" "Why would I expect you to understand? For her, I'd do anything. For her, I'd die." Toki-centre. A twist on the fight that happened in chapter 133.


Authour's Note: Finally caught up in Code:Breaker! Toki's always been my favourite and the recent chapters has given me more of a reason to love him! Yuuki comes a close second. But Toki for the win! And all his angsty feelings!

* * *

><p>"I can't escape from a dark reality that has built up to this point."<p>

* * *

><p>Looking into those dark swirling heterochromia eyes, Ogami thinks he understands an inkling of what's going in Toki's mind before he's forced to focus on sliding away from the three massive iron pipes shooting at him to brain him in the head.<p>

He ducks, the objects zooming past his head by a hairs breadth, and he breathes a sigh of relief that was cut short as he hears Sakurakouji's faint cry of pain. He twists around to see her encased in a snake-like object and his sigh of relief shoots out of him in a harsh huff as the figure controlling the iron metal dragon turns around, out of the shadows, and he sees those twin heterochromia eyes that he hated so much staring back at him before he's being pushed against the floor hard.

A voice that rivaled the steel that the owner of the power controlled. "Our fight isn't over yet."

Ogami grinds his teeth together as he spies Toki out of the corner of his eyes, strolling to him, hands in his pockets as if he had all the time in the world. "Don't run away just yet."

The flame user growls as he works on lifting his head, his feet, anything, so he can get the rare kind away from danger but it was all futile as the pressure on his back increases, slamming his body against the ground even harder; the ground cracking underneath him. "Toki, you-"

His venomous sentence was cut off as another scream was elicited from Sakurakouji, the dragon tightening its grip on her, and his heart skips a beat and all he sees is blue as he reaches deep inside him to grasp the one person's hand whose help he didn't want to get. "Emperor! Lend me your power!"

Then, blue flames were surrounding him as it incinerates the iron pipes and debris that made up the dragon and Fujiwara Nenene jumps back swiftly like a cat, landing on both legs in a crouch as her eyes narrowed to gaze at the smoldering mess.

Her voice is like a whisper. "How cunning…"

Ogami takes no chances and takes the only opening he sees; he appears behind the small girl, ready to _burn _her for her backstabbing ways, fists already flaming as he punches downwards with a vengeance he didn't think he had in him.

He's stopped short as a bandaged hand come out of nowhere to grab his arm to launch him into the air, pushing him back. A snarl worked its way onto Ogami's lips as he sees who dared interfere.

"Toki! Get out of my way!"

Cold eyes stared back as the person in question stepped forward to shield Nenene and answered back with an equally chilly voice. "I won't let you hurt my sister."

Somewhere in the distance, they both can hear Yuuki's voice being carried over by the wind. "Fourth! Why are you protecting her? What she's doing isn't even right!"

Ogami shifts as he warily keep his eyes on the two Fujiwaras even if he was oh so tempted to just blow the two away for even touching a hair on the rare kind.

Toki gives no sign he heard Yuuki's cries and turns slightly towards his sister. "Don't worry, I'll protect yo-"

_Thwack. _

Code: Breaker 04's head snapped back as Nenene withdrew her hand from the blow she just gave her brother, staring down at him with frosty eyes. "The rare kind was wide open because Ogami was coming at me. Why did you not take the chance to finish her off?" She sneered as Toki stood up, hand on his face as all blood seem to drain from the mark blemishing his face, making the handprint stand out even more. "You're so useless. I'm ashamed to have you as my brother."

Toki's face froze for the briefest of moment before it hardened as Ogami rushed forward despite the adamant bristling voice erupting from the usually gentle Yuuki. "What did you say? Do you even know how much Fourth cares about you?"

Ogami tries, oh he tried so hard, to swerve, to twist so he can pummel that smug look off Nenene but Toki's in the way again, bringing his arms up to deflect the fiery blow he had intended to land on the boy's sister.

"Toki! Why are you protecting that piece of shit? Are you going to throw everything away just to protect this filth?"

And the way Toki looks at him as he rubs the blood off his face with his arms, not faltering even once despite the words that would have normally made him flinch away like the black haired boy anticipated, was such a lost sad look that it make his breath hitch.

_Just how much of a burden are you carrying on your shoulder?_

"So what?" The blonde licks his lips as his voice slides out, still as strong as ever. "It doesn't matter if she's bad or wrong. I'm the only one." And then he's looking up to stare Ogami in the eyes, his eyes flashing. "I'm the only one who can protect her."

Then, the blonde is launching himself at Ogami, not giving the other any options but to ignite his flames to protect himself. An explosion was heard and Toki's voice rang out above it, "You can't stop me. You can _never _stop me!"

When the mist of the explosion clears and Ogami is able to see again, he blanches at the sight before him. Remnants of rags and bandages were flying around him, being pulled away by the wind in wake of the explosion, exposing Toki's arms for the world to see. He barely hears Sakurakouji's gasp or Prince's astonished whisper of Toki's name as his hearing seems to close out on him as all he can do but stare at the metal plating covering the entirety of Toki's arms.

"See this?" The bonde's voice seems harsh in the silence that blanketed the area. "I don't care what happens to me. I'll protect my sister, no matter what it takes." He lifts up his arm, tearing off the last remaining loose bandages. "This is the proof of my resolve."

Toki's eyes seem to darken as a hiss escaped his lips. "Don't you _dare _get in my way."

And Ogami is forced to queue his anger as he said in a thick voice, "You're willing to _die _for this trash who doesn't even want you around?" He tips his head towards Nenene who just looks on the situation with a passive look of glee, as if she was enjoying all the torment happening. Infuriated, he spat out, "You're willing to throw your life away for _her_? You're going to _die_ you sacrificial bastard!"

Toki's face whipped around to face him, his eyes wild and stormy, as he snapped back, an animalistic growl lurking in his voice, "You know _nothing. _How dare _you _of all people talk to _me _about sacrifice? _I _know the meaning of sacrifice and what I have to do!"

His face doesn't change as he glances back quickly to his sister before his eyes darted back to focus on Ogami's face. "I will do _anything _for her."

Ogami snorts. "What kind of amateurish thinking is th-"

A dark voice cuts him off. "Yeah, we were pretty immature back then… but I've changed. Have you?"

And that's when Ogami knew that despite everything that had happened, despite everything they had shared together, despite all the efforts of Sakurakouji, nothing was going to work.

Toki was gone. In place was a mad rabid dog, ready to do anything for the ones he held precious, no matter the cost.

And as materials of steel and iron warp their way towards Ogami, he thinks he hears a lonely whisper coming from Toki's mouth, aimed towards Nenene: "I'd even join the bad guys. Just for you."

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!<p> 


End file.
